Twin Trouble
by Teddy1008
Summary: Young Luke struggling to become a Jedi under Obi-Wan Kenobi's guidance.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

**STAR WARS AND STAR WARS CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME. CREDITS GO TO GEORGE LUCAS, LUCASFILM, ETC.**

* * *

"Luke Skywalker!"

Luke, sniggering, ran away from the sound of the voice. It was his Master's, Obi-Wan Kenobi's furious voice. Luke grinned as he ran for his life. He knew Obi-Wan was chasing after him, following his prescence in the Force. Luke hid behind the pillars, keeping his breath still as he cloaked his prescence with the Force perfectly. Obi-Wan raced past him, muttering curses under his breath.

_/Oh, dear brother, what did you do this time?/_

Luke started in surprise. /_Leia?/_

_/Yes. Who else would call you brother? Honestly, I don't get how you got the reputation of wit while I got the reputation of bossiness./_

_/Well, sister, I suppose bossiness just comes to you./_

Leia sent Luke a Force-image and Luke winced.

"There you are!"

Luke jumped when hands grabbed him from behind. Obi-Wan spun him around, glaring down at him with his arms crossed.

_/Luke?/_

_/Sorry, Leia, can't talk right now./_

Luke stared up into his Master's blazing blue-gray eyes. He wondered what had broken his Master's usual trannquility. Luke gave a small smile to his Master. He knew perfectly well what had broken Obi-Wan's calmness.

"Luke Skywalker. Explain this." Obi-Wan pointed at a small droid that was beeping annoyingly and bumping against Obi-Wan's legs.

"Master, what if it wasn't me?" Luke widened his eyes in mock hurt. Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes at him. Luke suddenly wondered if he had made a mistake moxking Obi-Wan. He glanced around, looking for an escape route. Some of the Masters shot him a few sympathetic looks while entering the Jedi Temple, while others grinned at Luke Skywalker getting in trouble.

"Only the son of Anakin Skywalker would know how to do something like this," Obi-Wan growled. "Turn it off right now."

Luke inwardly laughed at Obi-Wan's snappish behaviour while he showed meekness in the outside. "Yes, Master," he murmured, and bent down. He picked up the droid and tinkered with it for a few moments. The droid stopped its annoying beeping and was shut down. Luke stood up, holding the droid in his hands. Obi-Wan put out a hand toward him with a stern look on his face. Luke handed the droid over. Obi-Wan ignited his lightsaber and cut through the droid with a single swipe. Luke howled in fury. "Master! I spent forty credits on that droid!"

"You wasted forty credits on this?" Obi-Wan demanded. He grasped Luke's Padwan braid and dragged him to their quarters. The door slid shut behind them and Obi-Wan released Luke's braid. Luke rubbed the side of his head where the braid hung. It stung fiercely. Obi-Wan put out a hand. "Credits. All of it. Now."

Sulking, Luke walked over to his room and began to pull out all his credits, hearing Obi-Wan add, "And don't bother trying to hide any, because I'll find them. Seething, Luke stomped over to Obi-Wan and slapped the credits into his Master's hand before storming to his room and sliding the door shut. He sat down on his bed, sighing.

* * *

A knock sounded at the door of Luke. Silently, Luke flicked his hand rather sullenly and the door slid open with a hiss. Obi-Wan stepped in, holding a bowl. "Here you go," the Master said softly. "You didn't come out for dinner. I thought you were hungry."

"Thanks," Luke muttered, beginning to eat the soup. Obi-Wan watched him, smiling when he saw his Padawan make a face at the vegetable soup. "You remind me of your father," Obi-Wan commented. "He always used to hate that soup, too."

Luke paused and looked up at his Master. "When ... when will he return from his mission?" he whispered.

Obi-Wan hesitated, gazing at him with sad eyes. "Luke ... he left a month ago. There's a possibility that he might be ..." Luke froze, staring at his Master.

"No! Master, he can't be dead! He wouldn't just die! He couldn't!" Luke cried out.

Obi-Wan remained silent. "Luke," he began softly.

"No! He's not dead!" Luke spat, and ran out of his room and into the living room, grief overwhelming him.

Obi-Wan sighed.

* * *

**End of chapter one. Hope you had fun reading! I'll keep writing. Please give me advice or any suggestions you have. I'm always welcoming praise and critisicm.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

**STAR WARS/CHARACTERS DOES NOT BELONG TO ME. CREDITS GO TO GEORGE LUCAS, LUCASFILM, ETC**

* * *

Luke met up with Leia in the Room of a Thousand Fountains. "Hi,'' he muttered to his sister.

"Hi, Luke. You look sad. What happened? Did Master Kenobi spank you?" Leia asked.

Luke shook his head. "Not that. It's just something he said." Sensing Leia's curiosity, he continued. "Master Obi-Wan said ... he said that our father might be dead."

"What?" Leia jumped to her feet, her brown eyes wide. "That's not true. It can't be." She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. "Can't you sense him, Luke? He's still alive. I can feel him. He's struggling ... he's hurt but he's still alive and holding out. I think he's waiting for rescue." Luke eyed her doubtfully. "Luke! Just try to sense him!" Leia scolded.

With a sigh, Luke closed his eyes and focused the Force on memories of his father. He ... he felt a faint tingling in his hands. He swallowed as he concentrated.

"Can you see anything?" Leia whispered.

Luke took a few deep breaths and concentrated harder. His vision, though still very blurry, zoomed in. _He couldn't see anything. Nothing. Nothing but darkness. Pain. Intense, burning pain. Smoke. Fire. Ash. Blood. Death. Hunger. Thirsty. Water. Need water ... _Gasping, Luke's eyes snapped open. Leia was watching him annxiously. "You're right," Luke whispered shakily. "He's still alive. I ... He's in danger. I don't think he can see properly. I could smell smoke, ash, and fire, and feel pain. I sensed blood and death. I think he's starving too, and he needs water. He's hanging on to life, but soonn death will take him. We need to rescue him!"

"What? We can't just take off without anyone knowing!" Leia protested.

"We're not going to. We're going to tell the Council everything we know. They'll send a rescue mission to save father."

"It's worth a try," Leia agreed, thought Luke could sense doubt in her voice.

* * *

"He's in pain, Masters! We need to send a rescue party," Luke explained to the Council members. He saw Master Mace Windu and Yoda exchange a look. Obi-Wan leaned forward in his seat, glancing over to the empty seat next to him where Anakin Skywalker would usually sit. Luke and Leia glanced at each other. They could both tell that the Council doubted them.

"It's true," Leia added, trying to be helpful.

"My young Padawan, are you sure?" Obi-Wan asked quietly. "After all, you could have imagined things. You are still young, and-"

"It was real!" Luke snapped, innterrupting his Master. Leia gave him a look of shock. Obi-Wan stared at him with a slight look of hurt in his eyes. Luke bowed in apology. "Sorry, Master."

"Padawan Skywalker and Padawan Skywalker, please wait outside. We shall call you in when we have decided," Mace Windu announced.

Though unhappy, Luke and Leia both bowed and walked out. Leia sighed. "I don't think they believe us, Luke."

"Why should they believe us, Leia? We're just half-trained Padawans," Luke said bitterly.

"I think there's more than that, Luke," Leia said thoughtfully. Luke gave her a confused look. "Master Shaak Ti told me that sometimes others can sense something their Masters cannot. Maybe only we can sense our father because we're his children. There are some things that Jedi Knights just can't sense and others can."

Before Luke could reply, the door slid open. Luke and Leia exchanged looks and walked in, breathing sharp with anxiety.

"Padawans," Mace Windu greeted.

"Masters," Luke and Leia chorused, bowing respectfully. Luke, anxious to hear the Council's decision stared at Master Yoda. Yoda gazed back at him, ears rising and fallling. "Master?" Luke breathed.

"Rescue Anakin Skywalker, we will not," Yoda declared slowly.

Luke and Leia exchanged horrified looks, frozen. "What?" Luke hissed, cold fury burning inside him.

"Steady, Padawan," Obi-Wan murmured, sending a wave of sympathy to Luke through their bond. "I myself was not happy with this decision, but the Council cannot afford a Jedi to go and look for your father."

"What? That's ridiculous!" Luke and Leia both cried out. "I thought Jedi were nicer than this! You're cruel!" Leia spat, and ran out the door with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Luke ...?" Obi-Wan said softly.

Luke said nothing, giving his Master an angry and pained look before walking coldly away, turning his back on the Jedi Masters.

* * *

"Did we choose the right decision, Masters?" Obi-Wan asked as he walked along beside Mace Windu and Master Yoda. Yoda grunted, sitting in his hover chair.

"Angry, Luke and Leia are," Yoda said quietly. "Betrayed, they feel."

"Betrayed?" Mace echoed.

"Mace, for Force's sake! It's their father!" Obi-Wan said, rolling his eyes. He stroked his beard and stared outside. "I was not happy with the decision either. I know that attachments aren't allowed, Masters, but ... I have trained him ever since he was a little boy. We thought of each other as brothers instead of Master and Padawan." Obi-Wan sighed, then turned to the two older Jedi. "Perhaps I could ...?"

"No, Obi-Wan," Mace said. "The Council has already decided."

Just when Obi-Wan was about to argue, a clone trooper ran up and saluted. "What is it, Cody?" Obi-Wan asked.

"General Kenobi, I believe your Padawan and his sister are down in the hanger bay. There's a bit of trouble."

* * *

Luke and Leia were starting up the engines. Luke walked out of the ship and saw clone troopers yelling at them to get out of the ship. Luke had activated a ray shield around the ship and set a force shield around the remotes so that nobody could get in except for him. Leia walked out as well, standing beside him. "Did we prepare everything?" Leia asked. Luke nodded. The hanger bay suddenly slid open and Luke and Leia both saw Obi-Wan, Yoda, Mace Windu, and Shaak Ti run in.

"Luke Skywalker! What do you think you are doing?" Obi-Wan shouted, banging uselessly at the ray shield.

"I'm sorry, Master," Luke said as Shaak Ti and the other Jedi Knights ra up. "But we believe that this is the right choice." He smirked. "Even if it means going against the Council's orders."

"Leia! Padawan! Please, listen to me! You have no idea where you are going!" Shaak Ti said through the ray shield.

"Master, we do know where we are going," Leia answered. "We can sense our father. We will bring him back. All of us will come back alive."

"Padawan Skywalker and Padawan Skywalker! You will both be punished when you return!" Mace warned.

"Of course, Master Windu," Luke said. He smirked and bowed to Obi-Wan. "Goodbye, Master." He waited as Leia said her farewells to her Master as the clones shouted at them and banged on the ray shield. Luke glanced at her siste.r "Get in the ship and start," he said softly. Leia nodded. Luke lowered the ray shield and jumped high into the air before the Masters could catch him.

"Luke Skywalker!" Obi-Wan shouted, chasing after him while Leia hovered up into the air.

Luke ignitied his lightsaber and destroyed all the controls. He leaped up and landed on the ship. "Go, Leia! Go!" he shouted, releasing the force shield over the ray shield controls. Leia shot off.

* * *

**Chapter two finished! Review, please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

**STAR WARS/ CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME. CREDITS GO TO GEORGE LUCAS/LUCASFILM.**

* * *

Leia landed the ship steadily. "Nice flying," Luke remarked. "I never knew Master Shaak Ti could fly a ship this well."

"It wasn't Master Ti." Leia sighed. "It was father who taught me."

Luke winced, grief stirring inside of him. "Where are we anyway?" he asked.

"Kabal," Leia answered.

"Kabal? Isn't that in the Outer Rim?" Luke asked.

Leia nodded. "I sense that father is here somewhere."

Luke and Leia walked out of their ship, and smelled a burning smell. Gagging, Luke coughed. "You're right. This is the right place," he mumbled around his sleeve. He coughed again. "We need rebreathers." He quickly put a breather in his mouth and instantly his throat cleared. /Leia, we'll need to communicate by our minds./ Leia nodded. /_Let's go,/_ Luke added.

They entered a city, where humans, krish, squibs, and houks were wandering around. /_Where is this place?/ _Luke asked Leia.

Leia rolled her eyes at him. /_Isn't it obvious? This is the capital city, Shoribus. Don't you remember? A few days ago in history class, Master Mundi was telling us about , you were not paying attention./ _Luke ignored his sister's taunts and focused the Force on his father.

_/Leia ... I don't think father can hold out much longer. We need to hurry./_

Luke and Leia wandered around, trying to find the place where their father was.

"Hello."

Luke and Leia spun around. A human with graying hair and green-blue eyes was standing behind them. Luke glanced at Leia uncertainly. How were they supposed to communicate? "The air is okay here, you know. Where you landed was not so good." Luke hesitated before pulling out his rebreather. He nodded to Leia. What the man had said was true. "See? I told you!" The man laughed. He studied them. "Why don't you come to my house? I'll give you some food and water."

Luke hesitated. "Come on, Luke. We're not going to get anywhere half-starved," Leia said. Luke nodded, though worry still burned inside him. What about father? What if he was already dead. But he knew that wasn't true. He could sense it. He followed the man, walking beside Leia. _We'll be there soon, father. Stay alive_, Luke thought anxiously.

* * *

"Anyways, my name is Albert. Albert Schivinno. What's yours?"

Luke bit down on his piece of fish. "Luke. Luke Skywalker." He gestured to his sister. "This is my sister, Leia Skywalker."

Albert gaped at them. "_The _Luke Skywalker?" he breathed.

"Umm ... excuse me?" Luke asked, exchanging a confused look with Leia.

"You're the Chosen One's children. Anakin Skywalker - that's your father, right?" Albert asked.

Luke nodded."We're looking for him. He's gone missing."

Albert looked nervous. "You're looking for him?" Luke nodded. "I ... He's captured," Albert whispered.

Luke and Leia stared at him. "Where is he?" Leia demanded.

Albert swallowed. "The ... the Black Devils got him."

"Black Devils?" Luke echoed. "What in the world is Black Devils?"

Albert was shaking. "A feared group of Krish and Houks, along with a bit of Squibs. They take in any person or living thing they want to torture - their way of playing. A month ago, a Jedi called Anakin Skywalker came to Kabal because of a diplomatic mission. While he was negotiating, the Black Devils took him. They said that they were going to torture him - just for fun. They took him, without even a flicker of mercy." Albert shook his head. "He was fighting the whole time, but he was useless once they put him to sleep."

"Where are the Black Devils right now?" Luke demanded.

Albert chuckled. "I understand you want to find your father, kid, but you'll be hopeless against all of the Black Devils."

"We are Jedi," Luke retorted. He ignited his lightsaber. "We will do anything to get our father back to safety."

Albert eyed the glowing blue blade. Leia nodded and stood up, igniting her green blade. "You're a bit too young to be Jedi," Albert said nervously.

Luke sighed. "All right, we're Padawans, but we were trained by both Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi. We're strong enough to defeat anyone and anything!" Luke said. Albert hesitated, considering the two young humans.

"All right. Follow me." Albert walked outside and pointed to a dark forest trail. "Follow that path and you'll end up on the camp of the Black Devils."

"Thank you," Luke said. He and Leia bowed respectfully.

"Be careful," Albert warned, gave them each a pat and walked away. Luke and Leia exchanged a look and watched as Albert disappeared into his house. Luke stared at the dark path in front of him. He could sense fear on the trail. He realized with a growing shock that the Dark Side of the Force was strong in this path. Determined, he stepped inside and he and Leia walked forward. They would do anything to rescue their father.

* * *

"What will we do?" Leia whispered to Luke. They were hidden from the Black Devils and were trying to make a plan to rescue their father. Currently, Anakin Skywalker was tied up and was hanging high in the sky. The side of his face was streaked with blood and his metal hand was hanging off its hinges. Luke shuddered, fearing that his father would tip over any second.

"Can't we just use the Force to pull him here?" Luke complained.

"They would see us then!" Leia hissed back.

"Well, then, we'll just need a distraction." Luke said, his blue eyes gleaming with mischief.

"Luke, what are you up to now?" Leia sighed.

"Since your quicker than me, and I'm better at controlling the Force than you, I'll pull father toward me while you distract the Black Devils," Luke explained.

"You are not better than me at the Force!" Leia retorted but sighed. "All right, I'll do it." She ignited her saber.

"Be careful," Luke whispered. Leia gave him a nod and leaped down.

"LOOK!"

"ANOTHER JEDI!"

"GET HER!"

Luke began to concentrate with his hand outstretched. Slowly, the pole holding his father began to lean forward. After a while, Anakin fell off the pole, squashing Luke. Groaning, Luke wriggled out of his father's weight and sent a messege to Leia through his mind. Leia leaped up to him and they both ran off, carrying their father with the Force. Luke activated ray shields around the escape exits and they both stumbled out of the forest, panting and exhausted. Luke was tired from retrieving his father. Usually he didn't use so much Force. It had drained his energy. They found Albert waiting for them, green-blue eyes gleaming with anxiety. "Bring him inside," Albert said urgently, seeing the injured Jedi. Luke nodded. He and Leia carried Anakin into the house, where Albert quickly got out his medicines and healing kit.

"Can you fix him up?" Luke asked anxiously.

"I won't be able to heal him for good, but I'll be able to bandage his wounds so that the bleeding will stop. His eyes are injured - he can't see right now." Albert placed a wet cloth over the Jedi's eyes and wrapped a bandage around his eyes and forehead.

* * *

"You're lucky that you weren't injured, Luke Skywalker!" Obi-Wan was scolding.

"I'm sorry for making you worry, Master," Luke said apologetically. He grinned and gestured toward his father, who was resting in a bed in the Healers' ward. "But at least father is okay."

Obi-Wan sighed and shook his head. "Skywalkers," he muttered. "Come on, Luke, Anakin will be fine. Let's go for training."

"Yes, Master." Luke glanced back at his father and whispered, "Rest well, father." He followed Obi-Wan out of the Healers' ward.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER THREE**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**STAR WARS/CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME. ALL THE CREDIT GOES TO GEORGE LUCAS/LUCASFILM**

* * *

"Father!"

Luke and Leia ran toward Anakin as he limped into the training room with Master Windu. He was on crutches and had bandages wrapped around his wounds. Luke frowned when he saw that his father's eyes were wrapped with white bandages. "Father? Are you going to be able to see?" Anakin smiled wearily.

"Of course."

Luke and Leia exchanged a worried look when Anakin coughed. "it's nothing," Anakin rasped. "I just inhaled a lot of smoke." Mace sighed and handed him a cup of water. Anakin drank gratefully.

"Shouldn't you be resting, Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked his former Padawan, frowning. Luke shared his Master's concern. Anakin had returned a few hours ago and had been resting, sleeping quietly in his ward. Luke and Obi-Wan had gone to train, and had found Leia and Master Shaak Ti there, too. Obi-Wan and Master Ti had decided that Luke and Leia should try their skills against each other. They had been fighting until Anakin had come into the training gym.

"Exactly. That's what we've telling him, but he just won't cooperate with us," Mace said, sounding exasperated. "I thought that it might be better for him to come with me instead of going alone."

"Don't worry about me. I've survived worse. I think." Anakin frowned, then continued. "How about you and Leia show me your skills with a lightsaber?" He smiled and ruffled Luke's hair. Luke hesitated. "But you won't be able to see," he pointed out. Anakin sighed. "Not with my eyes, but using the Force I can." Luke realized that his father's words were true. He nodded to Leia and they both looked at their Masters for permission. Obi-Wan and Shaak Ti happily agreed.

Luke ran to the center of the gym and ignited his blue lightsaber. Leia's green saber turned on with a hiss. Luke bowed to his twin sister before beginning. He blocked Leia's blows with ease. Fighting came more easily to him than Leia. He knew that Leia was more comfortable with peaceful solutions, such as negotiating. She was also excellent at dipomatic mission, while Luke was good at the "Fight-and Rescue" style. In his moment of distraction, Leia tripped him. Gritting his teeth, Luke leaped into the air. He sprang up onto the long benches. Leia followed him in pursuit. Luke knew that this was his chance to impress his father. _I will make him proud of me! _He swung his blade at Leia. Leia's eyes widened and she ducked. Luke kicked out with his leg and sent her flying off the high benches. She landed on the ground, looking dazed. Luke jumped down and stung her with his blade. _Watch me, father! I can be strong! I'll make you proud of me!_ He stung Leia on the shoulder again. Leia yelped in pain as she tried to regain her balance. Luke kicked her in the ribs and was swinging his blade down for another sting when he heard a sharp voice.

"Stop! Luke, enough!"

Luke froze. Obi-Wan and Shaak ran up to them. Shaak helped her Padawan up while Obi-Wan stared at his Padawan in dismay. "You could have given your sister a serious injury!"

Luke's gaze drifted to Leia, who was wincing as Shaak helped her up. His blood ran cold and he stared at his glowing blue blade in dismay. "I'm ... sorry. I'm so sorry!" he whispered. Leia shot her brother an upset and hurt look before limping out of the gym with Shaak Ti. Luke looked over to his father, who was frowning. Luke swallowed. He had tried to impress his father, and had nearly wounded his sister. _What kind of a Jedi am I?_

"Luke."

Luke's eyes snapped to Obi-Wan, who gazed into his blue eyes. "Come with me."

* * *

"Luke. What happened?"

Luke was trembling in shock. He stared at his hands, too ashamed to look at Obi-Wan. He felt a hand gently tilt his head up. Obi-Wan's eyes were clear and prompting. "I ... I don't know," Luke whispered. "I ... I just wanted to ..."

"What did you want to do, Luke? What is it?" Obi-Wan asked softly. He sent a wave of reassurance to Luke. Luke's tense body slightly relaxed. Only a little.

"I ... I wanted to impress my father." Luke sensed Obi-Wan stiffen in shock. He dropped his head again, feeling even more ashamed. His father probably thought that he was crazy now. He had tried to wound his sister.

"By injuring Leia? Do you think that would have made him proud?" Obi-Wan inquired gently.

"I never meant to hurt her!" Luke protested. He stared fiercely at Obi-Wan. "I would never do that." He sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "I ... It just seems like .. like he never seems to be proud of me."

There was a moment of silence. Then Obi-Wan reached out and affectionately tugged Luke's Padawan braid. "Luke, he is proud of you."

"Yeah? Then why does he seem like he never wants me around? Why do I feel like he left on the mission for a long time on purpose? Maybe he left just to get away from me!"

Obi-Wan was shocked to see tears running down his Padawan's cheeks. "Luke-"

"No, Master. I've heard enough." Still crying, Luke ran off.

Obi-Wan stared after him, sighing. He had never known Luke had felt like that.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER FOUR. REVIEW, PLEASE. I WELCOME THOUGHTS AND OPINIONS.**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**STAR WARS/CHARACTERS BELONG TO GEORGE LUCAS/LUCASFILM**

* * *

For the next few days Luke was avoiding his Master. He was still uncomfortable from the talk they had had, after Luke had tried to impress his father by fighting Leia. When he returned from class, he headed straight to his quarters, not wanting to talk to Obi-Wan, who was sitting on the couch reading a datapad.

"Padawan, will you come here for a moment?"

Luke headed over to his Master and plopped down beside him. Obi-Wan looked up at his apprentice. "Luke, we will be going on a mission tomorrow morning." Luke felt a flash of excitement. "Leia and Master Shaak Ti will be coming with us," Obi-Wan continued.

"What about father?" Luke asked.

Obi-Wan smiled. "He was protesting that he wanted to come during the Council meeting, yet the Council refused due to his state." Luke grinned, imagining his father arguing with the Council.

"Where are we going?" Luke asked curiously.

"We are going to Florrum. A gang of pirates led by a Weequay called Hondo Ohnaka seem to have captured Count Dooku. They said that as long as we come with credits, they'll trade Count Dooku for the credits," Obi-Wan explained.

"Hondo? I've heard of him before," Luke said. "You told me a story when that pirate captured you and father. What if he betrays you again?"

"We'll make sure he won't," Obi-Wan muttered darkly. "I'll be on guard. Hondo will try to do something to get extra credits, trust me."

* * *

Luke and Leia ran up onto their father's ship. Anakin had willingly allowed Obi-Wan to take his ship to Florrum for their mission. While Obi-Wan and Shaak Ti got the ship started, Luke and Leia sat down, whispering. They both knew it took at least one day to get to Florrum, so why shouldn't they have any fun?Luke, grinning, pulled out a huge fake spider. Leia stifled a giggle as she tied a silky string around the spider. Luke stood up and silently tip-toed up to Obi-Wan. Then he promptly dropped the spider on Obi-Wan just as the Master pulled the lever for hyperspace. Obi-Wan yelped in shock, throwing the spider off him. Luke and Leia fell down, laughing. They both ran away from Obi-Wan's glare and into Leia's quarters.

"Skywalkers," Obi-Wan muttered, sitting back down. "As if one isn't enough."

Shaak smiled in amusement.

"That went perfectly well," Luke exclaimed.

"Did you see the look on his face?" Leia added, giggling.

"I suppose it was pretty funny," Luke agreed.

Just at the moment, the cabin door slid open and a very cross looking Obi-Wan Kenobi stepped inside with Shaak Ti. "Er ... hello, Master," Luke said awkwardly. Without a word, Obi-Wan grabbed Luke's Padawan braid and dragged him into their quarters

"Luke Skywalker, that was a very dangerous thing to do!" Obi-Wan shouted.

"Dangerous?" Luke was confused. How could that prank have been dangerous?

"If I had pulled the wrong lever, we could have been anywhere!" Obi-Wan fumed.

Luke's eyes widened. "Oh. I'm ... sorry, Master."

"Not as sorry as you're going to be," Obi-Wan said grimly.

* * *

The next morning, Luke's backsiide was uncomfortably sore.

"Hi," Leia whispered. Luke mumbled his usual 'good morning' and kneeled on the floor, wincing. "Did he ...?" Luke nodded miserably. "I had to sleep on my stomach."

"Padawans, strap yourselves in."

Luke and Leia both sat down. Obi-Wan landed the ship on Florrum and turned the engines off. He stepped outside and Luke followed his Master. "Master?" he asked. Obi-Wan glanced at him questioningly. "I'm sorry about what I did yesterday. I didn't realize that it could have prolonged our flight."

"Apology accepted," Obi-Wan replied.

A small group of pirates had their pistols up and were glaring at the four Jedi. Obi-Wan and Shaak Ti seemed relatively calm under their glowers, but Luke felt thoroughly uncomfortable and nervous.

"Kenobi!" a voice said in deep Weequay accent.

"Hondo," Obi-Wan greeted, though he didn't sound very happy to see the pirate. "Remember, Hondo, we have only come here to trade Count Dooku for your credits, NOT FOR A DRINK."

Hondo laughed. "Of course, dear friend." He held out a hand. "If I may take your sabers."

"No."

Hondo raised his "eyebrows". "No?" he inquired.

"No," Obi-Wan answered again. He gave Hondo a sharp look. "When I first came here, Anakin and I gave you our sabers. You offered us a drink, and we ended up in a cell with Count Dooku. Then you electrocuted Anakin and I because we kept trying to escape. I am not willing to have the same routine happen again." He glanced at Luke. "Especially with my Padawan here."

"Ah." Hondo looked curiously at Luke. "His Padawan, eh? Tell me, what's your name?"

"Luke Skywalker," Luke answered quietly. He pointed at Leia. "My sister, Leia Skywalker."

"Skywalker?" Hondo looked at Obi-Wan.

"Yes. Anakin's children," Obi-Wan answered curtly. "If you don't mind, I would like to see the Count."

"Of course."

Luke could sense his Master's suspicion as Hondo led them toward a cell at the back. Luke glanced around curiously and stopped to peer into a cell when Obi-Wan tugged him back. "Stay close to me," he murmured. Luke nodded and walked along his Master's side.

"The Count is in here," Hondo said. He pressed a button to reveal a chained up Count Dooku.

Obi-Wan, Shaak Ti, Luke, and Leia walked in. Luke heard the door slide shut behind them. Then they all stepped close to Dooku. Luke heard a hissing sound and they spun around. And then saw nothing but darkness.

* * *

**End of Chapter Five. I will now answer questions that have been asked.**

**Skygirl of Asgard's Questions:**

**1) How old are Luke and Leia?**

**Answer: I'm not sure, because I didn't think of a specific age, but maybe around twelve to fourteen?**

**2) Where's Padme? Did she die in childbirth? (Revenge of the Sith)**

**Answer: No, Padme did not die. I just haven't included her in my story yet. Anakin Skywalker has not turned to Darth Vader either.**

**3)Is Leia Obi-Wan's Padawan too, or just Luke?**

**Answer: No, Leia is not Obi-Wan's Padawan. She is Jedi Master Shaak Ti's Padawan. Sorry I didn't state it clearly in the story.**

**P.S. I write a few chapters every day.**

**Thanks for reading. Chapter Six will come up soon. If you have any questions/comments, then review and I will answer the questions and appreicate comments. I want to become and author when I grow up, and I thought Fanfiction would be good practice for me. Please give me advice. Thanks! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

**STAR WARS/CHARACTERS BELONG TO GEORGE LUCAS/LUCASFILM.**

* * *

Luke woke up to find himself chained to Obi-Wa, Shaak Ti, and Leia by force binders. He groaned whne he saw Count Dooku chained to him. He glared at the Count and the Count glared back. "It seems the pirates enjoy chaining us together, Kenobi," Dooku said.

Obi-Wan merely sighed. "I should have seen this coming. The pirates knew we wouldn't fall for the same trick, so they put us to sleep with sleeping powder."

"What are they going to do to us?" Leia asked meekly.

"Probably electrocute us," Luke said, grinning. "Then they'll try to get the credits from us, and then they'll probably kill us one by one."

"Luke, that's enough. Stop frightening your sister," Obi-Wan chided.

"Why are we chained up with you?" Luke glared at Dooku.

"I have already tried to seperate us, young Skywalker. I'm afraid it did not work," Dooku answered.

"Where are our lightsabers?" Leia asked, sounding worried.

"They took it away from you," Dooku said. "Luckily, they forgot to take mine." He pulled out a lightsaber out of his cloak and cut open a hole in the ceiling. He looked over to the Jedi and said, "I would most likely want to leave you here, but as we are chained together, I'm afraid we have no choice." He sprang up and Luke choked from the sudden force that slammed into his stomach. Gasping, he Force-jumped and nearly lost his balance when Dooku caught him. "Master Kenobi, you have taught your Padawan well." He ran his hand through Luke's hair.

"Don't touch me!" Luke hissed.

Dooku smirked and turned away.

"Can't you just seperate us with your saber?" Leia asked.

"I have already tried that," Dooku snapped, walking forward. Suddenly he disappeared. Luke fell off as well, along with the others, and landed hard on the sand.

"For the love of Pete, Dooku, try to be more careful!" Obi-Wan hissed.

"I do not enjoy being chained together either, Kenobi," Dooku replied coolly.

"There they are!"

They all spun around to see the pirates running up with pistols and weapons. Dooku promptly sliced his force binder off and Force-jumped away. "Hey!" Luke shouted. "Traitor!"

"He already is a traitor, idiot!" Leia retorted.

"Yeah, well-"

"Padawans, please. This is no time to argue," Shaak Ti scolded.

"RUN!" Obi-Wan shouted, obtaining his saber from a pirate and slicing the chains off. He snatched the others' sabers and they all Force-ran. "Shaak, start the engines!" Obi-Wan shouting, frantically typing in the coordinates for Coruscant. The ship took off, away from the pirates.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER SIX**

**Sorry that chapter was short. it was probably boring, too. Next chapter will be more intresting ... I think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

**STAR WARS/CHARACTERS BELONG TO GEORGE LUCAS/LUCASFILM**

* * *

"Wake up, Padawan."

Luke rolled over in his bed and Obi-Wan shook his head in exasperation. "Luke, I'm serious."

"Yes, Master," Luke groaned. Then he let out a huge sneeze.

Obi-Wan frowned. "Padawan, are you feeling all right?"

Luke nodded.

"All right, then. I'll expect you in the kitchen in ten minutes."

Luke rolled over again. Then he slowly stood up and dressed in his usual Padawan attire. He walked slowly out. He felt so dizzy that he could barely walk. Then he promptly crashed into the couch. Obi-Wan came running in. "Luke!" He helped Luke onto the couch. Luke coughed and sneezed again. "Padawan, stay here." Luke nodded. He wasn't going anywhere. After a while, Obi-Wan returned. "Luke, open your mouth." Luke did as he said and Obi-Wan placed the thermometer in his mouth. Obi-Wan waited and then took it back out.

"I'm fine, you know," Luke mumbled.

"Padawan, I don't think a temperature of 105 degrees is fine," Obi-Wan said, frowning. "Why don't you rest? Drink this tea, and I'll call your teachers and tell them that you can't go to class today."

"Thank you, Master," Luke murmured, sippng the tea.

* * *

Obi-Wan was trying to convince Luke to drink his medicine. The young Padawan was stubbornly refusing. "Luke, you'll feel better once you drink this," Obi-Wan said. Luke shook his head.

"It tastes disgusting!" Luke protested.

"Luke, drink it."

Luke turned his head away.

"Do I need to call your father?" Obi-Wan asked sternly. Luke's eyes widened. It was common knowledge that Anakin was stern with his children. After a few seconds of hesitating, Luke picked up the cup and drank it. He made a face at the taste. Obi-Wan handed him a cup of tea. "Drink this, and try to sleep."

Luke nodded. "Thank you, Master," he said. The tea soothed his rough throat. Obi-Wan waited until Luke fell asleep. Then he stood up and headed out the door. He walked over to Anakin's quarters and knocked.

"Stop bothering me!" came Anakin's crabby voice.

Obi-Wan smiled. "My, my, what has gotten you into such a temper, Anakin?" he called.

There was a moment of silence. Then the door slid open with a hiss, revealing a sheepish looking Anakin. "Sorry, Master," he said. "It's just that a group of younglings kept bothering me this morning, begging me to tell them stories of when I was your Padawan." Obi-Wan smiled. "Well, do you need anything?" Anakin asked.

"I was hoping we could go and spar," Obi-Wan explained. "You and I could both use the exercise."

"All right." Anakin smiled as he clipped on his lightsaber.

* * *

News that the two famous Jedi were going to have a sparring match spread throughout the Temple, and soon the gym benches were filled with Jedi, Padawans, and younglings. Obi-Wan ignited his blue lightsaber along with Anakin. "So, what should it be this time?" Obi-Wan asked, smiling.

"Washing the dihes and scrubbing the Council floor for two weeks!" Anakin shouted.

"Deal." Obi-Wan nodded.

Obi-Wan waited for Anakin to make the first move. Anakin Force-jumped into the air and Obi-Wan blocked. Blue blades clashed against each other, making a sizzlilng sound. Obi-Wan blocked Anakin's blows. Obi-Wan used Form III, which had strong defense. Obi-Wan's style was defending, waiting until his opponent grew exhausted and began to make mistakes. Anakin used Form V, which had strong offense. He flipped, twirled, and spun, attacking and then springing back to for the counterattack.

Anakin sprang back and leaped onto the first bench, trodding on Master Windu's hand. "Sorry!" he shouted as Obi-Wan chased after him. Anakin flipped and Force-jumped behind Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan ducked and kicked out a foot to trip Anakin. Anakin jumped and brought his saber down. Obi-Wan blocked and both of their lightsabers ended up pointing at each other's throats. The crowd cheered, until Yoda leaped down.

"Challenge you, I do," Yoda said, igniting his green saber.

Obi-Wan and Anakin exchanged a look, then charged. After a while of twirling and clashing, Anakin and Obi-Wan both found themselves on the ground. Yoda extinguished his blade. "Won, I have," he announced. He pointed his gimer stick at the two Jedi. "Help out in the Creche, you will."

Anakin and Obi-Wan groaned. "Master Yoda!"

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER SEVEN.**

**Since I am running out of ideas, you can help me! If you have any ideas for the next few chapters or so, tell me by reviewing. Thx!**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

**STAR WARS/CHARACTERS BELONG TO GEORGE LUCAS**

* * *

A month passed after Luke's illness, and he was currently heading down to the gym with Obi-Wan. "Well, let's get started," Obi-Wan said, igniting his blue blade. Luke nodded silently and copied Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan frowned. "What's wrong, Luke? You don't look very eager." Luke shrugged and ran forward. He and Obi-Wan fought for a few minutes. After a while, Luke's blade clattered out of his hand and he found Obi-Wan's blade directed at his throat. Luke summoned his lightsaber to him and clipped it onto his belt. "What's up, Luke?" Luke frowned, not understanding the question. "I know you. I've been training you for years! You're not trying your best. What is it that's bothering you?"

Luke swallowed and looked away. "I ... just don't like to ... after what happened with Leia," he mumbled.

Obi-Wan seemed to understand. "I know. But we must overcome our fears. We are Jedi."

"Yes. We are Jedi," Luke agreed. Obi-Wan clipped his lightsaber to his belt. Luke sighed. "Master, I've been having dreams," he said.

"What kind of dreams?" Obi-Wan asked curiously.

"Well ... they're different, but last night I dreamed of a man in a black suit with a helmet on. His breathing sounded weird, and he had a red blade," Luke explained. "And then another dream was that two Jedi were fighting on this fiery planet. Mustafar, I think. They both looked really familiar, but my vision was blurry so I couldn't make out their faces."

Obi-Wan was quiet for a few moments, then said, "Come. I think Anakin needs to hear about this." Luke frowned and had to jog to keep up with his Master's long strides. Why did they have to go to his father? How was Anakin a part of this?

"Luke, those dreams was if I had turned to the dark side," Anakin explained quietly. Luke gaped at him. "You said that you saw two Jedi fighting, right?" Luke nodded. Anakin sighed. "That was probably Obi-Wan and I. Again, I turned to the dark side. Obi-Wan sliced my arm and legs off. Darth Sidious gave me robotic arms and legs."

"How do you know?" Luke asked.

"Er ..." Anakin glanced at Obi-Wan, who shrugged. "Before you were born, Obi-Wan and I sort of ... somehow ... ended up in the future. I saw what happened and vowed that would never happen to me."

"You mentioned a Darth ... something," Luke said, frowning as he tried to remember the name.

"Darth Sidious," Obi-Wan put in.

"Yeah. Darth Sidious. Is he dead?" Luke asked. Anakin and Obi-Wan glanced at each other again and Luke crossed his arms grumpily. "Why do I get the feeling that you're both hiding something from me?"

"Before you were born, Obi-Wan and I confronted Darth Sidious. We fought, and Obi-Wan was knocked out." Anakin looked over to Obi-Wan, who winced. "I soon had him at my mercy, shortly after Obi-Wan fainted. He begged me and tried to tempt me with the dark side, as he had done in the future." Anakin rubbed the back of his neck as he did when he was anxious. "I ... I showed him mercy. I extinguished my saber and decided to give him a second chance." He sighed. "It was a mistake. He electrocuted me with Forcce-lightning and ran away. I woke up to find myself in the healers' ward. Darth Sidious had ran away."

"So he's still alive?" Luke whispered.

Anakin nodded. "Luke, listen to me," Obi-Wan said, placing his hands on Luke's shoulders. Luke blinked at him. "Has anyone else, such as Leia, ever had these dreams?"

"No."

Obi-Wan and Anakin looked at each other. "Padawan, why don't you go and get some homework done?" Obi-Wan suggested. Luke wrinkled his nose, saw the look on his father's face, and nodded.

* * *

Anakin and Obi-Wan waited until Luke disappeared. Anakin immediately turned to Obi-Wan. "Obi-Wan, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Obi-Wan gave a curt nod. "And I thought I was supposed to be the Chosen One," Anakin muttered, rolling his eyes.

"You still are," Obi-Wan said. "I sense that you are the Chosen One. Perhaps Luke is just here to guide you."

"What if ... Obi-Wan, I think he'll be the one to kill Sidious and bring peace and balance," Anakin said quietly.

Obi-Wan gave him a look. "What makes you think that?" he inquired.

Anakin shrugged. "I don't know ... I just have a feeling," he explained.

Obi-Wan sighed. "If Luke is the one to bring balance to the Force, then so be it. All we can do is train him and prepare him for what is yet to come."

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER EIGHT**

**Please review and give advice!**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE**

**STAR WARS/CHARACTERS BELONG TO GEORGE LUCAS**

* * *

Luke had been listening to Anakin and Obi-Wan's conversation. He swallowed and ran toward his quarters. So he was supposed to kill Sidious? Who exactly was the Chosen One? Was it him or his father? If it was him, and his destiny to bring balance, then how was he supposed to prepare for it? Luke knew that he was too weak to fight Darth Sidious at the moment. _I need special training_, he realized. And he could not receive that training at the Temple. Just at the moment, the door slid open and Obi-Wan walked in. "Padawan, I see you haven't gotten started on your homework," he mused. Luke blinked at him.

"Sorry, Master. I was just thinking."

"About what?" Obi-Wan asked, sounding weary as he sat down on the couch.

"I was wondering if I was the Chosen One or not," Luke answered promptly, then clapped his hands over his mouth. "I mean-"

"You were eavesdropping, weren't you?" Obi-Wan said. Luke blinked at him guiltily. Obi-Wan sighed and ran his hands through Luke's hair. "Padawan, there are some things you aren't meant to hear," he chided sternly.

"Yes, Master. Sorry, Master," Luke said apologetically. "I just couldn't help myself."

Obi-Wan sighed. "Padawan, there are ... going to be some changes." Luke frowned in confusion. "Anakin and I have spoken to Master Yoda about your dreams. He too, like your father, is not sure if you are the Chosen One or your father is. We will be spending some time away from the Temple."

"Where are we going?" Luke asked curiously.

"Dagobah," Obi-Wan answered. "It will be a good place for you to train and prepare, just in case."

"Is father coming?" Luke asked. "Are you coming?"

"Your father is going with you, but I am not. I have matters I have to attend to. Besides, the Council wants me to leave for a diplomatic mission, and I'm pretty sure you would rather train with Master Yoda and Anakin rather than be bored to death by negotiations." Obi-Wan smiled dryly.

"Er ... yes, Master," Luke admitted. "When am I leaving?"

"Tomorrow," Obi-Wan replied. "Get plenty of rest." He frowned, then said, "Don't bother with your homework." Luke grinned, and nodded before running into his room, excited.

* * *

"That's not fair!" Leia was saying as Luke prepared to board _The Twilight _to leave for Dagobah. "Why does Luke get to go while I have to stay in the Temple?"

Shaak Ti smiled at her sulking Padawan and said, "Padawan, we will be joining Master Kenobi on his mission."

Leia brightened up a bit. "Okay." She gave Luke a quick hug. "Bye."

Luke smiled. "See you."

"Hurry up, Luke!" Anakin called. Luke bowed to his Master and Master Ti before running up and boarding the ship.

After the ship had taken off into hyperspace, Luke asked, "How long will it take to get there?"

"Not too long," Anakin replied. _/Don't worry, the worst part of training with Master Yoda is eating his gruel. Don't complain when he gives it to you on Dagobah, because that's the only thing we can eat./ _Luke inwardly groaned. Anakin smiled and ruffled his son's hair before heading into his quarters. Luke lokoed over to Yoda, who was meditating. Not wanting to bother the Master, Luke began to back away.

"Bothering me, you are not, young Skywalker. Join me, you will, hmm?"

Luke hesitated, then sat down to meditate.

"Stretch out your feelings, let go of all emotions, you should. Only then will you be truly meditating."

Luke did as the Master said. After twenty minutes of meditation, Luke stood up and headed into his quarters.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER NINE**

**Sorry it was short, I'll probably make the next chapter longer. I'm just a bit tired right now, so I decided to stop. It's 10:11 PM! Well, until next time! Please review!**


End file.
